Chords of Passion
by mysterycritic135
Summary: What happens if saving the world causes Danny's human side to die, leaving just his power as a ghost? Will he succumb to the evil of his ghost half, or stay himself? Powerful Danny x Ember story. This story will be rated M due to swearing, violence, suicide attempts, and possible adult scenes in later chapters. So come on in, no flames, read, review and spread it like wildfire!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with a new Danny Phantom story. Now, I don't know if I'll be continuing God or Ghost, but if I do, it'll be because more people demand it. Instead, for now, I'm going to be focusing more on this one. This will be a Danny x Ember fic, and I have lots of ideas for this one. This story is going to take place a couple of months after the events of Phantom Planet. Everyone in the world knows Danny's identity, and he has become extremely famous. As I said last time, I will be continuing Mon Fleur when I have my own computer to update it on. I know any of my fans reading this are mentally strangling me right now, demanding me to continue. Alas, you shall have to wait, mes amies. Now, on to the other thingamabobs. I do not own Danny Phantom, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. That belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Anywho, welcome to the first chapter of Chords of Passion!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **General P.O.V**

As Danny flies over the skies of Amity Park, his heart is heavy and shattered. Sam Manson, his beautiful goth girlfriend, has broken his heart. As he flies over to the hill where they used to sit, he sits down after landing on the grass, the white rings of energy sliding over his body. He brings his knees to his chest and places his forehead on them, finally letting himself break down as sobs wrench throughout his body.

'Why would she do this?' He thinks, his sorrow cascading throughout his entire being. 'I thought she loved me...'

 **Flashback, Danny's P.O.V**

 _I'm walking to Sam's house, flowers in hand. I even had let Jazz make me look like a gentleman for once. I walk up to the door and knock on it, expecting to see Sam, but only see Grandma Manson be the one who opens the door._

" _Oh, Gramma Manson." I say, peering over her shoulder to try and look inside. "Is Sam ready yet? For once, I'm on time."_

 _She looks down sadly and opens the door the rest of the way, turning her chair to the side to beckon me in. I see Sam's hair from over the edge of the couch, but also another head of jet black hair. 'Maybe Sam had a friend come over to help her get ready.' I think, walking up to them. When I walk around the couch, I see Sam with her arms around another goth, their hands in each others' hair as they make out. In that one instant, I break. My arms drop to the side as the flowers hit the floor, the small sound they make hitting the ground an atomic bomb in my ears. "Sam..."_

 _She turns around quickly to see me, her eyes spreading wide as saucers. "Danny!" She squeaks, looking back at the goth and to me again. "What are you doing here?! You weren't supposed to be here until seven!"_

" _It IS seven, Samantha." Her grandmother said coldly, rolling up to us in her scooter. "I'm afraid you lost track of time with your_ friend _there."_

" _Danny..." She says, looking back and forth, her arms up defensively. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"_

" _Don't lie to his face, Samantha." Grandma Manson snapped, gesturing to me. "That's just kicking him while he's already down! I thought I raised you better than this."_

" _Sam..." I say, everything I know flying out the window. "How could you?"_

" _I'm sorry, Danny…" She said, looking away. "I thought I liked you, but I guess it was just a fling."_

" _A fling?!" I snap, feeling the floodgates burst open, letting all of my anger out as tears flow freely down my cheeks. "You've been with me for a few months, and we've loved each other for even longer, and all you can say is it was a fling?!"_

" _Danny, calm down..." She said, backing away. "Your eyes are turning red..."_

" _Of course they're turning red! I'm fucking furious!" I yell, throwing my hands up in the air. I see her wrap her arms around the goth guy in fear, and my voice leaves me. 'She's grabbing the other guy for comfort...'_

 _I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around to see Tucker looking up at me somberly. He turns me around to face me fully and wraps his arms around me, being the best friend I could always count on. He slowly starts to lead me away from the situation, and I hear Grandma Manson talking to Sam in the background; "I'm very disappointed in you, Samantha." She snaps. "I know I raised you better than this! You've loved that boy since you first saw him! What possible reason could you have for thinking it was just a fling?!"_

" _Don't yell at me!" She snaps back. "He's the one who's a bad kisser!"_

 _I freeze in place as I hear her voice erupt in anger. "A bad kisser?! You broke the heart of the boy you love because he's a bad kisser?!"_

" _Wait, that didn't come out right!" She says nervously. "It wasn't entirely because he was a bad kisser, it's just that it made me realize I didn't really love him. He doesn't understand me, Nana! He's just a normal guy, and I'm a goth! He doesn't understand what it's like!"_

 _Tucker turns around and prepares his onslaught of anger. "He may not understand what it's like to be a goth, but you have no idea what it's like to be him!" He snaps, walking up to her and pushing his finger in her face. "I've held my tongue long enough tonight for Danny's sake, but you just crossed the line! You have no idea the burden he shoulders! He may have been able to handle it for just Amity Park, but now he has to rescue people across the entire globe! The entire world looks up to him, and I can't possibly think of a heavier burden, Sam! On top of that, since everyone knows his secret, he's constantly hounded by the paparazzi, he can't leave the house without being assaulted by either fans or jealous people, and he hasn't had any sleep in weeks! If it wasn't for his ghost half developing further and him being able to go nonstop, he would be dead by now! You have no idea what he's been through in the past few weeks! He was only even able to come here because he's stopped crimes, saved people, and taken down terrorist cells for the last month and a half, Sam! Danny's a hero, and this is the first time he's gotten some time for you in a long time, and it's ruined by him coming to you to see you swapping spit with another guy?! If you knew he was coming, why did you invite mascara dude over, or tell him you had to cancel?!"_

" _I… I thought he just didn't want to spend time with me anymore… I didn't know it was so extensive..." She says, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I thought he just didn't like me anymore..."_

" _I thought you said it was because he was a bad kisser!" Tucker says, mocking her earlier excuse._

" _Well, he is a bad kisser! I thought if he didn't want to spend time with me, and if he sucks at kissing, why not find someone else?!" She snaps, getting angrier. "Why do I have to excuse myself?! C'mon, Damien! Let's get out of here."_

 _She stands up and grabs his hand, but he pulls his out of hers. "No way. That was low, Sam. If I had known I was a replacement for someone, I would never had said yes. You should be a cheerleader with that kind of attitude." He says with disgust, walking towards me. He places his hand on my shoulder and looks at me apologetically. "I am so sorry, man. I swear, I didn't know. She told me you guys had broken up ages ago. You have my most sincere apologies, and my most sincere condolences."_

 _I nod somberly, not bothering to look up at him. He walks out of the house, and Tucker walks up to me to lead me out of the house again, but stops to turn back to Sam. "I thought you were better than this, Sam. Maybe you should be using your money to hang with the popular kids. You act just like them. Lose our numbers, Sam. I don't want to hear from you again, and I doubt Danny does." He says, turning back around. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you home."_

 _I nod again, and he leads me out of her house and to the limo he drove us over. He slides me into the backseat, and he slides in next to me. "Take us to Fenton Works." He says to the driver. He nods and the limo pulls away, his arms wrapped around me. "You'll be home soon, Danny. We'll get you in bed, and you can get some sleep."_

 _I nod without argument, and after a few minutes, we pull up to my house. The door opens a moment later and I step out, dozens of cheering girls in front of the door. "Everyone leave, now! The police will be here in two minutes, and everyone who is not gone will be arrested!" Tucker yells. I shake my head and turn intangible, floating up above the fans and through the wall of the house. Tucker opens the door a moment later, and closes it behind him. "C'mon, Danny. Let's get you upstairs."_

 _Jazz's voice travels down the stairs as she comes into view. "Danny, what are you doing home so early? Did Sam have to canc-" Upon seeing my face, she bounds down the stairs and up to me, placing her hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes. "Danny, what happened? Are you okay?!"_

" _Danny walked in on Sam kissing another guy..." Tucker says, letting go of my shoulder. "He hasn't said a word since we left."_

" _Mom, Dad, get up here!" Jazz yells, tears forming in her eyes. "Danny needs us!"_

 _My parents come bursting through the basement door, and instantly rush to my side. "Jazz, what is it?" Mom says, turning my face to examine it. "What happened? Why has Danny been crying? Did something happen to Sam?!"_

" _No, Mrs. Fenton." Tucker said, gesturing for everyone to sit down. "Sam's physical being is fine. It's what she did to Danny that's the problem."_

 _As everyone sits down, Tucker starts explaining what happened, his photographic memory not leaving a single detail out. As tucker keeps explaining, Jazz and mom wrap their arms tighter around me, and dad looks like he's about to punch something. After he's done, mom and Jazz are comforting me, stroking my hair and not letting me out of their arms._

" _Danny, these things will happen." Dad says, placing his hand on mine. "I know it hurts, but it will pass. Your mom wasn't the first one I went out with, but she was the last. You'll find that someone, and when you do, they'll never let you down. There will be fights, sometimes even threats of leaving. If they're worth it, though; that one person is the person who will stay, no matter how ugly things get. They'll stay with you through thick and thin. That's the one who you want, the one that takes you for you, no matter how messed up you may think you are."_

 _I nod and slip out, heading up the stairs, trying to leave this all behind. I close the door to my room behind me and lay down, shutting my eyes. After a few minutes, I open them back up, unable to relax enough to sleep. I sit up and sigh heavily before standing up and letting the rings of energy envelop my body. I turn intangible and fly out the window, not knowing where I'm going._

 **Flashback end, Danny's P.O.V**

I look up as the last sliver of sunlight sets over the skyline of Amity Park. I sigh heavily, tears still flowing down my cheeks. I lay my head back down on my knees and close my eyes. My ghost sense goes off as I hear the soft swish of grass as someone sits next to me.

"Hey, Baby Pop."

 **MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Yet another cliffhanger from the dark cliffhanger overlord! Bow down and suffer at my feet! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to write another one right now! I really like this one, and I haven't decided whether I'm going to take the other one down or not. Also, sorry for making Sam such a bitch, but it's just how she is in this story. I actually really like Sam's character, but it's just how I'm making her in this one. If you don't like it, don't read, but this will be strictly Ember x Danny. See you guys next time. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with the second chapter of Chords of Passion! I really enjoyed writing the first chapter, and I'm going to also enjoy writing this one! Again, I apologize for making Sam like that, but it's how I see her in this one. I do enjoy Sam as a character, but it's just how I needed her to be in this story for it to progress properly. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Danny Phantom, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. That honor belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Anywho, on to the next chapter of Chords of Passion!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ember's P.O.V**

'Ugh, I have had it with that flying bucket of bolts!' I thought, flying through the Ghost Zone towards one of the natural portals that connect the Ghost Zone to the human world. As it opens, I smirk, flying towards it. 'Right on time. Unlike that mechanical paperweight. He's always fucking late. Well, I won't have to worry about it anymore. I'm sure the ass kicking I gave him was clear enough.'

 **Flashback, Ember's P.O.V**

" _Ugh, he's late again!" I yell to no one in particular, tapping my foot on the floor of my living room. I look to the clock again. "8:30. He's officially an hour late. I'm so sick of this!"_

 _Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and I open it to find Skulker, flowers in hand and a nervous smile on his face. "Now, Ember. I know I'm late, but-"_

" _It's fine." I say, interrupting him._

" _Really?" He says, completely dumbfounded. "Well, good. Glad to know you've stopped your incessant whining all the time. Now, come. We're off to the restaurant now."_

" _No, we're not." I said, crossing my arms._

" _Excuse you?"_

" _We're not because I'm dumping you." I say, floating out towards him, my flaming blue hair rising higher as I close in on him. "I'm dumping you because I'm tired of you always hunting that dipstick, Phantom! I'm tired of you always placing hunting over me! I'm sick and tired of you going on and on about having his pelt on your wall, when you know that's never going to fucking happen! He's the most powerful ghost in the world, and you will never beat him! Last time you fought, he didn't even need to transform to beat you! You're pathetic, Skulker, and I'm done with you. We're over. Don't come back, or I will give you a beating that makes Phantom's look tame."_

" _How dare you, woman!" He snaps, throwing the flowers aside as his rocket launcher pops out of his shoulder plate. "I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and I will not let you speak to me that- AGH!"_

 _I interrupt his rant with a powerful fist chord that knocks him back several yards. "Get this through your head, dipstick. We're over. Bye bye, baby!" I scream, turning the volume up to max on my guitar and charging my energy before sending a fist at him three times bigger than him. It hits him head on, a smile on my face as his armor explodes, and his real body floats unconsciously away._

" _Wouldn't even be good enough for a dildo." I mutter, flying off. "I wonder what Baby Pop's doing right now. Probably being a goody two-shoes or going out with that goth chick. Ugh, he could do so much better than a poser."_

 **End flashback, Ember's P.O.V**

I fly through the portal and into the human world, seeing I'm in Amity Park. I'm about to fly off to find Phantom, but I hear someone crying from the hill next to me. I turn to see it's Baby Pop himself, holding his knees to his chest and crying. 'What the hell?' I think. "He's crying! I've never seen him vulnerable like this before. What the hell happened to him?'

I float down and sit next to him, placing my guitar next to me as I lean back on my hands. "Hey, Baby Pop." I say, looking out at the sky, the colors just finishing changing from the sunset hue of red, yellow, and orange to the dusky tinge of blue and purple. "Whatcha crying like a baby for? You know Baby Pop is just a nickname, right? It's not supposed to be taken seriously."

He doesn't say anything, just keeps his face in his knees. I turn to look at him, and raise a hand t place on his shoulder before stopping to think about it. 'If he needed someone to comfort him, I'd probably be the last person he needs.' I sigh and stand up, picking up my guitar. "If you need me, I'll be terrorizing the town, Baby Pop."

I bend my knees to fly away, but I'm stopped by a hand around my wrist. "Please..." I hear his cracked voice say, barely audible. "Stay..."

I don't know whether it's the pure agony in his voice, the heartbreak, or the fact that he actually just said please, but I sit back down. Out of some long forgotten human instinct, I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me comfortingly, albeit a bit awkwardly. "Okay, Baby Pop. I'll stay." I say, shocking even myself at the words coming out of my mouth. 'What the hell happened to him? Something really bad shattered his heart. I bet it was that fucking goth chick. What gives her the right to hurt Danny like this? Wait, did I just call him Danny? What the hell? He's my enemy! But… He doesn't have to be, does he?'

I look down at him, then lay my head on top of his. "Can I lay you on my lap, Baby Pop?" I say slowly. 'This is it! A truce with the most powerful ghost in existence! Now I won't get my ass handed to me anymore!' My train of thought is interrupted as I feel him nod his head, making me smile. I slowly move his body down so the side of his head is in my lap. I brush his hair out of his face and see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Geez, Baby Pop. You look like shit." I say, mentally kicking myself in the head, knowing that sarcasm isn't what he needs right now. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Almost two months ago, I think. I've lost track." He says, shrugging. My eyes go wide as I stare down at him.

"Why, Danny?" I ask, my voice breaking. "You're half human, Baby Pop. You need to sleep."

"World needs me. Can't afford to sleep." He mutters, staring ahead at the night sky. "Don't need it, anyway. Ghost half keeps me going."

"If you keep doing this, you're gonna be full ghost, Baby Pop." I say, stroking his hair. "Look, what if I told you that if you sleep, we'll never fight again? I'm tired of getting my ass handed to you, anyway. I just want to jam now. I won't even try to take over the world anymore."

"World needs me. Can't afford to sleep." He repeats, and I stare at him incredulously.

'What's happened to him?' I think, stroking his hair as I stare into his eyes. 'His eyes don't shine like they used to. They're dull, almost like they're…'

My head snaps up as I come to a realization. Doing this is killing him, if it hasn't already. "Baby Pop, get up. We've gotta take you to your parents so they can examine you." I say, picking him up. He doesn't fight or struggle, so I take that as a sign of acceptance. I take off from the ground and fly him back to his house. I turn us invisible and intangible, phasing through the walls of the building and the floor to set him down in the lab. I teleport up to the living room, place my hands on his parents, and teleport them down into the basement, the blue fire of my core settling down. "Listen, I know I'm a ghost, but I'm a ghost that cares about Baby Pop there on the counter. I'm going to get his sister, but you guys need to check him out. I think that the stress of saving the entire world is killing his human half! Get started, please!"

I teleport back up to the sister's room and grab her, teleporting us back down to the basement. As soon as we're in, I see his parents working to try and save him. "Danny!" His sister screams, joining them to work on her brother. After a while, his mom looks at a screen and drops to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "Mom, what is..."

She reads what's on the screen, and she too, falls to her knees, tears wracking her body. Baby Pop's father didn't need to read the screen, he just picks up his family and hugs them tightly, tears cascading down his face. I look over at the screen to see a bar going down slowly, almost to zero.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" I snap, pointing to the screen. "I sucked at science and shit when I was alive! Being dead never changed that!"

"Danny's human life force is draining. This long without sleep would have killed a human a long time ago..." His mother explained. "He's only held on this long because of his ghost half. However… He can't hold on anymore. There's nothing we can do. His human half is going to die. He's going to be a full ghost..."

"Are you serious?" I say, completely flabbergasted. "He's going to die?!"

"Not fully." His father explained, his voice breaking. "Just his human half. His ghost half will still be around. I don't know if he's going to turn evil or not, but if he does, we'll have no choice but to eliminate him. I just hope it doesn't come to that."

I look over at Danny, whose chest is rising and falling, slower every moment. Finally, it rises one more time taking in his last breath, and falls for the last time, expelling the last bit of oxygen his body would ever have. Danny Fenton was dead. His mother and sister threw themselves over his corpse, grieving while they could. His father walks over to the closet and pulls out a blaster, aiming it at Danny shakily. The rings of his transformation appear around him, the sheer force of the energy blasts everyone back against the wall as the rings travel up and down his body, changing him from human to ghost, never again to go back. He opens his eyes and sits up, turning to see his family against the wall.

"Geez, guys! Are you okay?" He rushes over and helps them to their feet. "What happened?"

"Baby Pop, how do you feel?" I ask, taking his hand in mine. 'There's no warmth anymore. He seems like himself, though...'

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I was passing out. Did you bring me back home?" His mother starts crying again, and his sister and father comfort her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"My baby!" She cries, her screams and sobs of anguish piercing through the air.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I'm right here!" I turn his face towards mine and place my hand on his cheek. "Baby Pop, listen. You're dead."

"What? That's ridiculous! I don't feel any different!" He says, looking down at himself. "Plus, I'm still walking around. How can I be dead. Watch."

He stands still, waiting for his transformation to happen. When nothing does he growls. "Come on! Go human already!"

"Baby Pop, you can't!" I yell, holding his face in mine before wrapping my arms around him. "Your human body died from those weeks without sleep. I'm so sorry, Baby Pop…"

"I'm… really dead?" He asks softly, looking over at his family.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Baby Pop." I say, placing my hand on his cheek again. "Listen, we need to get out of here. We need to make sure you don't become evil, or anything. Let's go to Clockwork. He'll know how to prevent that from happening."

"Okay…" He said, walking over to his family. "Listen, guys. I'll be back. I just have to make sure you guys don't have to hunt me. I love you. I'll be back, I promise."

I take his hand and we're about to take off when a pair of clock hands appear in the air, rotating around before a white portal opens up. I fly forward with my hand in his and we travel through the portal into Clockwork's realm, and I hope to whatever Clockwork does, it doesn't change him. I don't want to lose my Baby Pop…

 **Ooh, she said her Baby Pop! Is it just me, or has ember been hiding a crush for a while? :) Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No flames, just constructive criticism, if you feel it's necessary. I'll be posting another chapter either today or tomorrow, but I just wanted to write two chapters to start this one off. I'll be writing a chapter every day or two. Well, trying to, anyway. Either way, this will be updated weekly, regardless. I hope. Anywho, I'll have a couple more chapters by next week, so be prepared for these things to come out like bullets. I'll see everyone next time. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with a brand new chapter of Chords of Passion! I was crying when I wrote that last chapter, and I'm sorry if anyone else did, too. It was a tough one to write, to be honest. However, SHE CALLED HIM HER BABY POP! EEEEEEEK! I hope you all are going to continue enjoying this story, and I hope to get plenty of other fans. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Danny Phantom, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Butch Hartman and NIckelodeon have that honor. If I did own it, Danny would be with Ember. Plain and simple. Anywho, enjoy the third chapter of Chords of Passion!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ember's P.O.V**

As we step out of the portal into Clockwork's realm, he rushes forward, placing his hand on Danny's shoulder comfortingly, his adult form shifting to his elderly form. "I am so sorry, my young apprentice." He says, a tear falling down his ghostly cheek. "After stopping your evil half, Dan, this future was bound to happen. Every eventuality wound up like this. I would have stopped it if I could."

"I know, Clockwork." Danny said, wrapping his arms around the Time Master. He sets his staff onto the ground and returns the hug, the bond between student and teacher apparent between them. "I don't blame you."

"Wait, what do you mean this was bound to happen?" I snap, separating them and sticking my finger in Clockwork's face. "If you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you warn Danny so that he could stop this himself?!"

"As I said, no matter what I did, this would still happen." He responded, raising his hands up in surrender while staying calm. "Even if I did warn young Daniel, he still would have done all of what he's done to protect the world."

"The… the world?" I say softly, turning to look at Danny who's looking away in shame. "Danny, you've been protecting the whole world?"

He nods slowly before looking back up at me. "World leaders have been asking me for my help ever since we all protected Earth from the Disasteroid. I couldn't say no."

"Of course you could have said no!" I said, grabbing his arms. "This killed you, Danny! Come on!"

I drag him towards the portal Clockwork already opened. "Where are we going?" He ask, letting me drag him away.

"We're going to tell the world what they've done to you!" I say, stepping through the portal with Danny in tow. We come out the other side in the United Nations meeting room in New York, and there are guns on us in an instant. They see Danny with me and lower them before the lead speaker walks up to us.

"Mr. Fenton!" he says happily, shaking Danny's hand. "What an honor to see you again. What can I help you with?"

"We need to broadcast to the world right now." I say, glaring down at him.

"A broadcast for that takes several weeks to organize, Ms... " He says, not knowing who I am.

"McLain. Ember McLain." I say, annoyed. "Now, this is very important. You need to get it done within an hour."

"What is so important that it needs to be done immediately?" He says, raising an eyebrow. "Is the world in danger again?"

"No, it's because of all of you!" I say waving my arms around to gesture to the entire room. "All of you have killed Danny!" 

"What do you mean, Ms. McLain?" He says, looking at Danny. "He seems fine to me."

"Saving the world these last few weeks have killed his human half!" I say, exasperated. "He's now a full ghost! He has spent the last few weeks saving everyone non-stop! All of that time without a single wink of sleep killed his human half! It's all of your faults that he's dead now!"

The room goes dead silent as everyone stares at him. He looks down in shame and I wrap my arms around him protectively. "This is on all of you!" I yell, my eyes glowing red. "He couldn't say no to you because of his desire to protect people! You all literally worked him to death, never once thinking about hi well-being! Now get that broadcast set up!"

People start going hectic, calling news stations and doing what they need to do to get an emergency broadcast set up. They bring up a chair for us and I sit Danny down, then crawl into his lap. I wrap my arms around him and stroke his hair, not letting him go. 'I'm falling for the Dipstick.' I think, looking down at him. His face is filled with shame and regret, and it breaks my undead heart. 'They did this to him. I won't let anyone do this to him ever again. From now on, the world is on it's own. I'm not letting my Baby Pop out of my sight from now on. My Baby Pop… It feels so good and it sounds so right. Yeah… He's my Baby Pop.'

I smile and hold his head against my chest, chuckling when I see a blush spread across his cheeks. "Baby Pop, can I ask you something?" I say, lifting his head up to look at me.

"Of course, Ember." He says, and my heart skips a beat when he smiles after saying my name, although I can still see the pain in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I ask, a blush creeping across my face.

"You… You want me to be your boyfriend?" He asks softly, his eyes wide. He looks down sadly, then back at me. "Look, Ember. It's not that I don't want to. I would really like to be your boyfriend, but… I just got my heart broken. After some time to heal, then yes. I will."

"I'm willing to be patient." I promise, placing my hand on his cheek and kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry for all the world domination and brainwashing stuff."

"I forgive you, Ember." he says, making me smile. I wrap my arms back around him and hold him comfortingly. "Thank you, Ember."

"You're welcome, Baby Pop." I say, kissing the top of his head. Someone comes up to us and gestures for us to follow him. I hop off of Danny's lap and he stands up, following me up to the stand. We stand behind the podium and after a few moments, the man nodded, signaling that the cameras were rolling. "Hello, people of the world. My name is Ember McLain. I'm one of the ghosts that helped save the world from the Disasteroid, and you all of course know Danny Phantom. Well, here's the thing. He's done helping the world! Helping the world the last few weeks has caused his human half to die, and I won't allow all of you take up his afterlife with saving you! If it's world-ending, we will help! Other than that, he's done! It's the world's wars and fighting that killed him in the first place! Stop being a bunch of babies and solve your problems on your own. You did find before he came along, so shove it! He went all this time without sleeping once, and no one will overwhelm him like that again. From this point on, he's going to be living with me in my realm in the Ghost Zone. If anyone has a problem with that, shove it up your collective asses, DIpsticks! We're out of here. Come on, Baby Pop."

I wrap my arms around him and teleport us out of there and into his home, and we're mobbed by his family. "Danny, are you sure about this?" His mom said before his dad continued.

"The world needs help, son!"

"Guys, lay off!" Jazz said, pushing her parents away and hugging her little brother. "The world needing his help is what killed him in the first place! I agree with his decision!"

"Actually, it was my decision." I say, stroking his hair. "I care about this dipstick, and I don't want anything to hurt him anymore. If he had a problem with it, he knows he could have said it and I wouldn't have argued. He didn't though, and I think he's just as tired of the world leaders using him as I am."

"Danny, do you really agree with this ghost?" His dad asks, glaring at her. I raise my eyebrow at him, daring him to try something when Danny speaks up.

"I'm a ghost now, too, Dad." He says, hugging Jazz back before stepping out of her embrace. "100% dead, spooky ghosty. I agree with Ember. It killed me helping the world, and I'm done being it's errand boy. I'm here to grab some stuff and I'm moving in with Ember. Don't worry, I'll be visiting as often as I can. I'm just moving out, and you're still my family. I still care about you guys."

He walks up to them and lifts all three of them up in a hug, then sets them down and heads upstairs. Jazz walks up to me and hugs me a she whispers in my ear. "Thank you for taking care of my little brother. I can see you care about him, so if you break his heart like that bitch Sam, I'll make sure to end your afterlife."

I nod and hug her back awkwardly, and she lets me go after a moment. Danny comes back down with a suitcase in one hand and his computer under his arm. "Dipstick, what's the computer for?"

"Oh, well. I didn't know if you had one or not, so I figured I'd bring mine." He said, chuckling sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You're such a dipstick." I say, shaking my head. "Of course I have a computer! I'm dead, not living under a rock. I still like my social media stuff, and I can't live without cat videos. Yes, cat videos, and if you say something about it, I'll shove my microphone somewhere that'll make your ghostly wail turn into a ghostly opera."

Everyone but Danny laughs as I smirk at him. He nods and brings the computer back up, then phases through the floor and walks up to me. "Ready to go, Ember?" He asks, taking my hand. I blush as he entwines his fingers with mine.

"Yep, I'm ready Baby Pop." I say, teleporting us away.

 **Danny's P.O.V**

In a whirlwind of flames, Ember teleports me and her into her realm. I stumble back out of her arms, only for them to shoot forward and wrap around me, keeping me from falling.

"Geez, Baby Pop." Ember says, chuckling as she shakes her head. "We've got to work on your teleporting skills."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" I say defensively, putting on a fake pout. "It's just new to me, okay?"

"I understand, Baby Pop." She says, letting go off my hand. "It gets easier, trust me. First time I teleported, I wound up puking for ten minutes."

"Really?" I ask, raising my brow at her. "I can't picture the great Ember McLain losing her composure like that. Actually, I didn't even know ghosts _could_ puke."

"Of course we can puke, Dipstick!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "If we can eat, we can puke."

"What about using the bathroom?" I ask, my curiosity peaking.

"That's the weird part, actually." She says, sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to her. I sit down and look over at her, paying attention to her every word. "We don't need to eat, but we can still puke. We don't need to breathe, but we still lose out breath in a fight. According to Spectra, we don't lose our breath when we kiss or do… Other things." She winks at me, causing a bright red blush to spread across my cheeks before something dawns on me.

"Wait, you said we don't need to eat. So, I can't have a Nasty Burger anymore?!" I yell, placing my hands on my head in a panic. "What's the point in an eternal afterlife if I can't even enjoy the simple pleasures of it?!"

"I said we don't need to eat, Dipstick!" She says, smacking me upside the head gently. "Not that we can't! I still eat from time to time. I enjoyed eating when I was alive, and I still enjoy it as a ghost."

"Oh, thank God…" I say in relief, wiping off imaginary sweat from my forehead. "I can't imagine life without burgers."

She shakes her head and smacks me upside mine again. "You're such a dipstick, Baby Pop." She says with a chuckle. I chuckle and hug her.

"Thank you for everything, Ember." I say before letting her go. "So, can we still sleep?"

"Yeah, we can. I don't really do it much, just when I'm bored and there's nothing to do. It's actually cool to take a nap and dream again."

"Cool, so where am I going to be sleeping?" I ask, looking around and seeing only one bedroom.

"Here on the couch." She says, standing up.

"Okay, sweet." I say, smiling up at her.

"You're such a dipstick." She says, shaking her head and laughing. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the freaking couch!"

"Well, then where am I sleeping?" I ask confused. "I only see one bed."

"Well, duh." She says, flicking my forehead gently. "We're gonna be sharing my bed, obviously!"

"Uh… what?"

 **FORESHADOWIIIIIIIIIIIING! Well, that was chapter three, everyone. I hope you all liked it. Ember calling out the entire UN like that? Brutal. Anywho, I hope to see more praise and reviews in the future. As always, read, review, and spread this shit like wildfire! This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


End file.
